gundamfanonfandomcom-20200215-history
MSN-008XNT/F Tornado Gundam Delta
The MSN-008XNT/F Tornado Gundam Delta (aka Tornado Gundam Delta, Tornado Delta) is a variant of the MSN-008XNT Cyclone Gundam Delta. Technology & Combat Characteristics For situations requiring heavy firepower the Cyclone Gundam Delta can be fitted with extra weapons, becoming the Tornado Gundm Delta. The Tornado variant is fitted with additional remote weapons, a hyper bazooka and replaces the beam cannon with two heavy beam rifles. This setup allows the suit to release a near constant barrage while maintaining its mobility. Its additional weaponry also grant the Tornado Delta greater firepower while in Waverider Mode. Armaments *'60mm Vulcan Gun' :A set of light weapons used for targeting sensors and lightly armoured sections. *'Beam Sabre' :The suit is equipped with two beam sabres which are stored in the machine's shoulders. *'Hyper Bazooka' :A projectile firing weapon, the hyperbazooka launches explosive shells and is fitted with a magazine with extra rounds. *'Fin Funnel' :Six Fin Funnels are attached to the suit's legs in a folded form, when deployed they can be used to remotely attack the enemy. For defensive purposes they can form a Fin Funnel Barrier to protect the suit. *'Long Mega Buster' :The Tornado Delta's main weapon, at full power the long mega buster has an output comparable to a beam cannon with but has a higher accuracy than most beam weapons. The weapon can use the NITRO system for added responsiveness and accuracy. If needed, the long mega buster can be charged up to fire sustained shots. :*'Beam Jitte' ::A modification added by Jessica to the mega buster, the beam jitte is attached to the barrel of the weapon and is meant to catch enemy beam sabres and give the pilot time to react. *'Proto Fin Funnel Cannon' :A weapon similar to the original Proto Fin Funnels on the Delta Kai, they were modified as a gift by Jonathan Stratford to function as standalone weapons. Each one can function as a beam cannon while attached to the suit, when in MS mode they rotate 90 degrees outwards and then forwards while they can fire normally in waverider mode. :Due to the NITRO System the Tornado Delta can make full use of the Funnels to harass enemies, allowing to flank targets or rely on the extra firepower. *'Shield' :A defensive feature which has an anti-beam coating, it also forms the forward section in waverider mode. For added firepower the Tornado Delta's shield has two heavy beam rifles installed on it. :*'Heavy Beam Rifle' :The shield carrying the beam cannon has been replaced with a shield mounted with two heavy beam rifles, while the weapon output is weaker than that of the cannon it compensates for having a higher rate of fire. System Features *'Colloidal Magnetic Paint' :By applying a metal-based colloidal paint the gunpla can change the colour of its highlights through changing the effects of a magnetic field on the model. *'"NITRO" Psycommu System' :A system designed to vastly increase the suit's performance and responsiveness in combat. The system can be used at a lower level to allow use of the funnels or run it at full power to increase the suit's output and response time. When running at full power the Tornado Delta emits a blue flame-like appearance like the original. History While the Cyclone Delta possessed considerable output, it lacked heavy defensive weapons and had some trouble dealing with multiple opponents. By combining the Cyclone with some parts of an RX-93 ν Gundam Jessica created model kit a hybrid cross of the Delta and ν, retaining the former's speed and transformation mechanism but now also possessed the latter's arsenal and defensive capabilities. See also